Sweet Dreams
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x5. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan. Um momento fofo. Ao que parece, Trowa está tendo problemas para distinguir sonhos de realidade.
1. Sweet Dreams - Sinopse

_**Sweet Dreams, **_por Babaca - fanfic traduzida participante do

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**.  
**_

*********** oOo **********

**SWEET DREAMS **

_**Doces Sonhos, por Babaca **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x5. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Revisora: Aryam McAllyster  
**

.

"Um momento fofo com os dois^~. Ao que parece, Trowa está tendo problemas para distinguir sonhos de realidade."

_**Babaca **_

*********** oOo **********

.

Boa noite a todas e todos \o/\o/

Bem vindos ao nosso terceiro dia de **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON**!

A terceira fanfic traduzida por mim para a **SEMANA TROWA BARTON **foi a Sweet Dreams, da Babaca. E por quê? Vários motivos, ohhohoho

Primeiro: tem o casal Trowa & Wufei, que MORRO DE AMORES o/

Verdade! Não se preocupem: gosto do meu moreno com o Quatre, sim, mas ADORO o Tro com o Wufei, ou com o Heero – sem falar que A GRANDE PAIXÃO de minha vida é o casal Trowa & Duo *.* Logo logo vocês terão chances de confirmar isso por aqui, eheheheh

Segundo: Apesar de mostrar mais os pensamentos e ações de Wufei, a atuação do Trowa é impagável! Ele CONSEGUE fazer o Wufei se considerar um... *tapa a boca para não deixar escapar!*

Terceiro: É um momento fofo, na vida turbulenta e arriscada dos dois – como a própria autora o disse o/

Não é algo fofo como xarope – até porque detesto fanfics melequentas - mas é um fofo bem ao meu gosto.

O que me faz gostar do casal 3x5 / 5x3 ou 3x5x3/5x3x5, é imaginá-los como sendo um casal que daria certo por não ter tantas frescuras ou pressões, mais ao estilo dos dois personagens – se o Wufei é destemperado e intempestivo, o Trowa por seu lado tem uma tranqüilidade muito grande e é bastante determinado, além de possuir um senso de humor cínico que faz um ótimo contraponto aos xiliques do FeiFei. XD

Ou seja: a autora conseguiu fazer a fanfic fofa de um jeito que me agradou; você vê que Wufei reage da forma como reage ao Trowa não por não ter como se defender, mas sim porque ele se controla para não machucar um aliado, um amigo. Até porque se ele desse um 'sossega leão' no Tro, a fic não passaria do 3º parágrafo, hohohohoho XD

O que acontece, realmente? Ora, leia a fic e descubra ^~ Ela é curta, mas vale muito a pena \o/

ABRAÇOS DE PANDAS FOFINHOS!

Aguardarei, ansiosa, sua opinião o/

_**.  
**_

_**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Sweet Dreams - Cap Único

**_SWEET DREAMS, _por Babaca – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

.

**Autora:**Babaca.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

**Revisora:** Aryam McAllyster

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Fofura.

**Casal:** 3x5

**Avisos:** Sonho erótico, gripe forte, retribuição XD.

**Retratações:** a série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isto.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta fic é a interpretação de um doujinshi 3x5 que eu li *.*

.

* * *

.

**SWEET DREAMS **

_**Doces Sonhos **_

**Por Babaca **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

* * *

.

_Partes em itálico e separadas azem parte do sonho do Trowa ^~_

___Partes em itálico e entre ' ' são pensamentos o/  
_

.

Trowa estava dormindo e sonhando. Um sonho muito bom. No sonho ele também dormia, quando Wufei entrou no seu quarto para acordá-lo.

.

* * *

— _Trowa... — Wufei quase ronronou seu nome._

— _Wufei? — Trowa perguntou, abrindo os olhos, confuso com as flores flutuantes que pareciam cercar o outro piloto. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando o adolescente chinês deitou-se em sua cama e o abraçou. _

— _Eu te amo, Trowa. — O rapaz de olhos negros murmurou, antes de depositar um doce beijo em seus lábios. _

.

* * *

Wufei fora mandado pelos outros pilotos para acordar Trowa para que Heero pudesse reportar a todos sobre a nova missão. Ele entrou no quarto. O outro moreno parecia estar tendo um sono conturbado, revirando-se na cama, como se estivesse num pesadelo. Sem saber ao certo o que ocorria, aproximou-se da cama, cauteloso.

— Trowa. — Ele chamou, não querendo aproximar-se e sacudir o rapaz para acordá-lo; esperava que sua voz fosse o suficiente.

.

* * *

— _Oh, Trowa, adoro estar nos seus braços. — O Wufei do sonho murmurou, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço._

_.  
_

* * *

— Trowa! — Wufei tentou de novo, com mais ênfase.

.

* * *

— _Me faça seu, Trowa... — O Wufei do sonho implorou. _

_.  
_

* * *

Preocupado, Wufei enfim estendeu uma mão para sacudir o ombro do outro. Ele só não estava preparado para ser puxado repentinamente para a cama por um braço forte. Indignado, lutou para se livrar da pegada, sua indignação explodindo:

— **Trowa, ACORDE**! Me solte!

Os olhos verdes de Trowa abriram-se lentamente. Deu de cara com Wufei em seus braços, na sua cama... e concluiu que estava sonhando.

— Eu também te amo, Wufei.

— O QUÊ?! — Wufei exclamou, o susto fazendo-o se agitar ainda mais: — Miserável! ME SOLTE!

Trowa sorriu, sonolento.

— Você não queria que eu te soltasse, um minuto atrás.

— Se você não me soltar agora mesmo, eu vou... — Wufei viu-se temporariamente sem palavras. _'O que posso fazer? Ele me pegou num abraço de urso!'_, pensou, antes de ameaçar: — Eu chamo os outros! Agora **ME SOLTE**!

Trowa franziu o cenho. Aquele sonho não estava indo muito bem.

— Eu deixo você ir... Mas só se me der um beijo. — Ele disse, fazendo um beicinho.

— BEIJO?! — o adolescente chinês perguntou, alarmado. — Mas... que bicho te mordeu? Você está doente? — Sem pensar, Wufei viu-se estendendo uma mão, afastando as longas mechas da franja de Trowa para tocar-lhe a testa. A temperatura estava muito quente.

— Você está com febre, Trowa! Não é de se espantar que esteja agindo como um maluco. Agora me solt...

— Não sem meu beijo primeiro. — Trowa teimou, firme.

— Oh droga...! Certo, então. — Wufei murmurou em voz baixa, enquanto sapecava um beijinho inocente na bochecha do outro adolescente.

— Isso _não foi_ um beijo de verdade. Tente de novo. — O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu.

Sem opção, Wufei tentou dar um beijo rápido, nada mais que um selinho, no rapaz mais alto. Mas uma mão de Trowa agarrou firmemente sua nuca, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Chocado, o piloto de L5 ainda tentou se livrar, antes de perceber que o beijo estava sendo bastante... gostoso. Ele já se sentia pesaroso por saber que logo mais acabaria.

Fiel à palavra dada, depois que o beijo acabou, Trowa enfim libertou-o do abraço apertado... Algo do qual Wufei descobriu-se sentindo falta.

— Trowa, escute: nós temos uma missão, mas acho que... Você não está em condições de fazer parte dela. Vou avisar aos outros. — Disse o piloto do Shenlong, enquanto levantava-se de forma ágil da cama e se dirigia à porta do quarto.

Erguendo um pouco a cabeça, Trowa voltou-se para o adolescente chinês, parecendo finalmente acordar.

— Wufei?

Wufei virou-se para encará-lo de frente.

— O que é?

— Você é um sonho, não é? — o moreno deitado em meio aos lençóis perguntou, o rosto repentinamente vermelho.

Wufei sentiu as faces ficarem quentes mas respondeu.

— Não, eu não sou um sonho.

— Não estou vendo as flores. [1] — Trowa murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que soerguia-se lentamente no colchão. — Você disse... que temos uma missão?

Wufei pareceu confuso pela declaração sobre as flores, mas vendo que Trowa estava querendo levantar da cama, rapidamente apressou-se a ir até o outro rapaz.

— O que acha que está fazendo? Fique aí! Você precisa descansar e...

— Não posso descansar, tenho uma missão. — Trowa disse determinado.

— Você está delirando! Que tipo de ajuda você seria no campo de batalha? — Wufei começou a discutir.

— Mas... Precisam de mim. De todos nós. Eu vou! — Trowa contra argumentou e desvencilhando-se, ergueu-se muito rápido. Ele começou a balançar precariamente.

— Sim, claro e você está vendendo saúde neste exato momento! — O rapaz chinês ironizou, sarcástico. Dando-se por vencido pela teimosia do outro piloto, não teve escapatória a não ser sugerir: — Olhe, se eu me deitar uns minutos com você, você para com esta teimosia e descansa um pouco?

— Eu não... sei... — Trowa tentou dizer algo.

— Vai aceitar ou não? — Wufei desafiou.

— Acho... Que sim. — Ele assentiu, derrotado.

Prontamente Wufei empurrou o moreno mais alto de volta à cama, fazendo-o deitar no colchão e depois deitou-se perto dele.

Aconchegado debaixo dos lençóis, Trowa encarou o outro rapaz por um momento.

— Pronto. Agora durm...

— Obrigado, Wufei. — agradeceu, interrompendo o que ele estava dizendo e puxando o chinês para si, colando-o ao seu peito outra vez.

Abraçado daquela forma, Wufei ainda pensou em resistir para se livrar. _'Sou um urso de pelúcia, por acaso?'_, perguntou-se. Mas decidiu que, quanto mais rápido ele acalmasse Trowa, mais rápido o piloto de L3 acabaria por pegar no sono. Assim, permaneceu quieto, envolvido pelos braços fortes do amigo, escutando-lhe o som ininterrupto das batidas do coração, enquanto acompanhava o subir e descer do tórax do outro rapaz. Com o passar dos minutos, acalmou-se também, ao descobrir que estava gostando muito da experiência de estar nos braços dele. Era tão... quentinho... e reconfortante. Trowa tinha um cheiro masculino único. Ele queria se aconchegar mais nos braços do moreno e nunca mais sair dali.

Intrigado, ponderou durante algum tempo sobre o porquê estava sentindo aquelas coisas, antes de perceber que o outro rapaz enfim adormecera. Devagar, conseguiu soltar-se dos braços de Trowa e retornou ao encontro dos demais.

.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Trowa aventurou-se por fim para fora do quarto, dando com Duo no meio do corredor.

— Oi, Trowa! E aí, como está? — O moreno de trança perguntou.

— Muito melhor. E a missão...?

— Ah, fácil como roubar doce de criança, companheiro. Não precisávamos de muito reforço, afinal, com o Deus da Morte do lado dos mocinhos! — Duo riu, contando vantagem.

Trowa assentiu, mais tranqüilo.

— Ótimo. Eu estava preocupado. E Wufei? Onde ele está?

Duo abriu um sorriso debochado.

— No quarto dele... _doente_! Isso depois de ele ter passado uma hora inteira afirmando o quanto era resistente a doenças, veja só! Qualquer que tenha sido o vírus que te pegou, pegou ele também.

Trowa encarou Duo, impassível.

— Acho que vou até lá pedir desculpas, então.

— Há! Boa sorte para você, meu chapa! — Duo deu um último sorrisinho de lado enquanto prosseguia no corredor em direção ao banheiro.

Trowa bateu na porta do quarto de Wufei. Entendeu o grunhido alto como um sinal de que poderia entrar.

— Wufei?

Wufei estava soterrado debaixo de uma quantidade absurda de mantas, na cama, gemendo baixinho.

— _Injustiça_...

Trowa tentou não sorrir enquanto aproximava-se da cama.

— Me desculpe, Wufei. Se serve de consolo, a porcaria desta virose parece durar vinte e quatro horas apenas.

— _Não serve de consolo_, se quer saber. — O chinês resmungou, irritado, apontando um dedo de forma acusatória para Trowa. — É um... transtorno maldito, isso sim!

— Peço desculpas de novo. Tem... Algo que eu possa fazer? Quer que traga alguma coisa? — perguntou.

— Que tal... Testarmos se uma pessoa pode pegar a mesma virose duas vezes? — Wufei desafiou o outro adolescente, com um sorriso positivamente maldoso. — Por que não deita aqui comigo... Até eu conseguir dormir?

Trowa desistiu de tentar não sorrir.

_'Realmente é uma teoria interessante para se testar'_, pensou, enquanto inclinava-se em direção a cama para se deitar nela.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan H. Wakai**:

[1] A autora não explicou sobre este trecho no original, mas como esta fanfic é a interpretação dela de um doujinshi yaoi de 3x5, acredito que esta passagem das flores seja realmente parte do cenário em que Trowa vê o Wufei, no seu delírio. Sabemos que o uso de flores, corações, brilhos ao redor de um personagem é um recurso muito utilizado pelas mangakas, ne? : )

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Sweet Dreams (Babaca)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções:**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

Glow (Kracken)

In Your Eyes (Trixie)

Lost Vows (Trixie)

Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca)

Pet (Trixie)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

Scandal (Aryam McAllyster)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original:**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções:**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - já postada)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postada)**

Jornada (Aryam)

He Promissed (CJMarie)

Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring)

Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken)

Nightmares (Merula)

Trowa's Mission (Merula)

Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
